User blog:ItIsAmazing/House of Anubis S04E02 House of Doors Fanfic
Caroline: Why is this door closed? Eddie: Denby's coming back. KT: What do we do? Eddie: We go into the room with the clue on the wall. Patricia: Just hurry. They all run in there. Caroline: *opens door* Hmm. In the room. Eddie: Now's a good time, KT. To test your key. Put it in the hole. Patricia: Hopefully behind there won't be one of Denby's dead pets. KT: Are you sure, what if it sounds off an alarm? Eddie: Don't worry. Patricia: Wait. Fabian is still outside. Eddie: Forget him. We'll catch up on him later. Do it, KT, now. KT puts her key in it, the door opens and there is a staircase leading down. Patricia: Well, I've seen enough I'm not going down there. Eddie: No. We all go down as a group. Gatehouse. Caroline: I need to figure out what this clue means. I gotta figure it out. Maybe Harriet will know. Caroline leaves and goes to the mental hospital. Room. They all go down the stairs and find a lever, they pull it to reveal writing. COMMERCIAL BREAK Patricia: It says Ankh, just that? Eddie: What is an Ankh? Patricia: The Cup of Ankh? Don't you guys know this stuff. Oh yeah Eddie, you remember Nina, she was the chosen one and she was the only one who could assemble it. Eddie: The locket girl, Nina? Patricia: Yeah. KT: Water of Life? Patricia: Elixir, If you drink that from the Cup of Ankh you get immortal life. Eddie: So we need The Cup of Ankh. Patricia: It's been destroyed. Rufus Zeno put it in an oven-like thing in the cellar, who knows what other stuff Victor's got in there. Eddie: Rufus Zeno? Patricia: The guy who kidnapped you. Eddie: Renee? Renee Zeldman? KT: Wait who? Patricia: Look, I don't have time for the commentary, we need to get back to Anubis House. As long as Denby's not there, we're fine. They leave and go to Anubis House. Patricia: Wait, so Nina found the cup and hid it somewhere else in this house. Fabian: Yeah. Patricia: Well, where? Fabian: Last time I remember it was when Senkhara... Ok, I'm stuck, this was 2 years ago guys. My memories not that good. KT: Come on Fabian. Just think. Willow was listening at the door. Willow: *whispers* The Cup of Ankh? Eddie: Look, guys. It said Ankh, clearly, on the wall at the Gatehouse. We need answers, and the way to find that is by getting The Cup of Ankh. Patricia: Ok. Sibuna. All : Sibuna. Willow walks in. Willow: Sibuna? Are you kidding me. You had a secret club this whole time and didn't tell me. Eddie: Willow? How long were you listening at the door? Willow: Long enough for me to say I need to join. Fabian: Oh no. Patricia: Never. Eddie: Maybe Willow might be trustworthy after all. Should we tell her. Willow: I know everything. You guys where at Denby's Gatehouse and found writing on the wall that said Ankh and needed to find this cup of ankh of some sort. I can help you find it. If... I'm an official Sibuna member. Patricia: No. Willow: Then I guess I gotta tell Victor about this club. All: No. Eddie: You can join. But no telling anyone anything. Ok? Willow: Ok. Sibuna. So you said you might think it's in the attic. Let's look. They all look in the attic. Patricia: Nothing. Get a better memory Fabian, we can't find anything here. Victor hears voices up there. Victor: Who's there? Willow: Uh-oh. Hide. Cliffhanger -- Willow and the others are up in the attic and Victor is about to go up there. COMMERCIAL BREAK. Category:Blog posts